See You Then
by pages.of.altaire
Summary: Sometimes your children can be the biggest bunch of cockblocks ever.


**A/N:** This is absolute trash...and I suck at writing smut, really I do. Couldn't do it. "Spread...the butter on my toast. OMFG THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

"Dammit, hurry up." Pale, frantic hands attacked the wifebeater on the tan frame. "Fucking…take this off – ah!" Kagami hissed in pleasure as teeth nipped at the sweet spot on his neck. "Yesss…" He moaned, closing his eyes as wave after wave of hot sensation pooled down south.

Aomine grunted in frustration as the tank top came off, and wasted no time to suck harshly at the peachy flesh. Tan arms were wrapped in a vice-like grip around the redhead's naked waist, drawing his love further into his lap. Daiki moaned as he felt himself getting hard and dug his nails into the pale hips, molding Kagami to him perfectly. "Fuck…Oh, fuck _yeah_." The bluenette panted as he grinded wantonly, his deep blue gaze never wavering from Taiga's moonlit expression.

Kagami was thrusting back equally fervently, biting his lip to contain the whimpers threatening to spill. "S-Slow down, Daiki." He pleaded, feeling the uncomfortable tightness of his briefs. "Dammit, if you k-keep that up–"

"Fine." Was all the response that the redhead got before he found himself pinned to the mattress, with a pair of lips moving hotly against his own. _Fuck_, Aomine was hot was he's impatient. Kagami purred as the bluenette palmed his clothed erection roughly, wasting no time to rip the offending fabric off of him. Pale hands found purchase in the navy locks and tugged harshly, eliciting a soft moan from tan lips.

"On your knees." Aomine growled lowly, hand fumbling through the drawer in his desperate search for condoms.

Taiga barely suppressed a mewl at the command and hurried to comply. Okay, so it turned him on when Daiki was rough with him, but he was pretty sure neither of them was in the mood for any kind of prolonged foreplay tonight.

The redhead grinded his ass against Aomine's crotch just to prove a point. "You're taking too long." Taiga breathed, feeling even more aroused at the warm hardness pressed against his entrance.

Daiki groaned and sunk his teeth into the milky flesh of Kagami's shoulder; sucking and licking the area lustfully to leave a mark. "God, you're hot." Tan lips whispered into Taiga's ear before rolling the tender lobe in between his teeth gently.

Hot sparks shot down to his groin and the redhead felt himself turn to jelly. Dammit, Aomine was gonna be the death of him if he didn't–

_Knock, knock, knock. _

"Daddy?"

Kagami never felt his balls shoot back up into his body so fast before.

"H-Honey?" He yelped, rolling onto his back and drawing the sheets tightly over the bluenette and himself. "F-Fumiko, what are you doing?"

"I can't sleep." Came the muffled voice from beyond the door.

From on top of him, Daiki groaned and laid his head on Kagami's shoulder. "Bookworm, there are _no_ monsters in your room." He called out, feeling many levels of frustration course through him.

"You don't know that!"

Aomine felt his eye twitch. "Akane was able to go to sleep."

"Well maybe she's one of them!"

Both adults sighed heavily at their daughter's stubbornness; well, the mood has certainly been effectively ruined. Kagami threw the covers off of them so he could get up, but the bluenette wasn't budging.

Scarlet eyes stared at the tan face, clearly unimpressed. "Daiki, c'mon, move."

"No."

"What are you, a _child_?" Kagami whispered exasperatedly.

Cobalt eyes glared at him. "You're not going anywhere." Aomine hissed and tightened his grip. "This is the third time this week, Kagami. She's _killing_ us!"

"I know, but what do you want me to do?!"

"I want you to stop coddling her!"

The redhead was having none of that. He started struggling out of the iron hold. "Look, this is just a phase, okay? She'll be over it soon–"

"Daddy, are you coming?"

"Yeah, babe. I'm coming, I'm coming." Taiga reassured and struggled harder. "Ahomine! Let me _go_!"

The bluenette huffed and rolled onto the empty side of the bed. "Unbelievable." He grumbled. "If I die from blue balls, know that it's your entire fault."

Kagami snorted and pulled on his pajama pants. "I'll bet you money that I go first."

"You're on." Daiki smirked and covered himself with the blanket.

Taiga smoothed back the damp cobalt locks and leaned over to place a kiss on the tanned forehead. "Don't worry babe, only thirteen more years 'til the kids go to college." He sighed sardonically.

Aomine groaned and flopped back against the pillows. "Yeah, see you then."

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
